Only Friends?
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: Swiftheart has been dealing with some issues latley. one of them is the relationship between her and her best friend. what will happen between them when he finds out hoe she feels? it's my first fic ever. i plee mercy.
1. Default Chapter

It was the middle of the night when the Caring Meter went off. True Heart and Noble Heart ran to the star-o-scope to see what the problem was. It focused on a girl of about 11 sneaking out her bedroom window.

"We've got to stop her. But it's so late. Who should we send?

"Who hasn't gone on a mission lately?"

"It's been awhile since Swift Heart's gone."

"I'll let you call her."

"Thanks a lot." Noble Heart answered sarcastically.

Noble Heart dialed Swift Heart's phone number. The phone rang 4 times before she answered.

"What is it Noble Heart. It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"There's a girl who's running away from home. We need you to go stop her."

"Okay I'm going." She slammed the phone down on the hook and got out of bed. When she got outside she conjured up a cloud mobile. As she started the engine a yawn escaped her mouth.

"This better be an easy one."

Swift Heart caught up with the girl when she was about three blocks from her house. "Hold on down there."

"Who said that. Who's there?"

"The Easter Bunny."

The girl looked at the blue rabbit standing in front of her. "You're a Care Bear cousin aren't you?"

"Yup. Swift Heart Rabbit at your service."

"I know why you're here. I'm not going back."

Oh boy, this is gonna take awhile, "Why don't you tell me what made you run away in the first place."

"My mom is marrying her boyfriend. She and my dad divorced a year ago. I think it's too soon for her to re-marry. And her boyfriend is a total loser."

"You need to go talk to your mom about this."

"I've tried. She doesn't wanna hear it. She say's it's time I grow up and except change."

"Where are you heading?"

"My dad's house. When I get there, I'll call my mom and let her know I'm alright. I just don't wanna be in that house anymore. I feel unwanted."

Swift Heart could definitely identify with the girl. Her parents had left her to die, and she would have if True Heart and Noble Heart hadn't found her. At least this girl had one parent who wanted her around.

"Come on, get in and I'll take you to your dad's."

The girl smiled at her. "Thanks Swift Heart."

After she dropped the girl off at her dad's house and talked to him about taking over custody, she went back home to the Forest of Feelings. The sun was just starting to turn the clouds a golden yellow before it appeared over the horizon. Exhausted, she opened the door to her house, ready to sleep for a few more hours. Inside she found a surprise waiting for her. It was her best friend.

"Hey Swift."

bum bum baaaa. Who is it? Love to here your guesses before I out up the next chapter. If you guess right you get a virtual cookie.


	2. 2

hey all readers. If you tried to submit an anonymous review but it wouldn't go through then try again. I changed my settings.

Now I shall reveal who the mystery friend is. Let's see if you were right.

"Hey Swift."

She smirked at him, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well excuuuuse me. I just wanted to see how your late night mission went."

"It went fine Grumpy. How did you get in here anyway?"

He got up from his chair, "I played Santa Clause and went down the chimney. How do you think? You gave me a spare key remember. And you have one to my house."

"I'll see you later, after I've slept some more."

"Ok. I'll be fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. Again. For the third time this week."

Swift Heart giggled and hugged him goodbye. She watched him take her cloud mobile and drive home. Closing her door she dragged up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes closed instantly.

When she woke up three hours later, she felt refreshed. She left her house and went for a walk. Cozy Heart was swimming in the Rainbow River when she saw Swift Heart hop by.

"Hey Swift Heart, do you wanna join me for a swim?"

"You know I don't like to swim. But thanks anyway."

"What are you up to today?"

"I'm gonna go over to Care-A-Lot later to see Grumpy. Wanna come."

"Sure." Cozy Heart climbed out of the river and joined Swift Heart. They saw Brave Heart and Bright Heart about to take off and got in the cloud mobile.

"What are you two doing?"

"Bumming a ride to Care-A-Lot. If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine but next time warn me before you all of a sudden appear behind me."

As the four Care Bear Cousins approached Care-A-Lot, they saw some Care Bears fleeing the Hall of Hearts. "What's going on?" But before they could respond a rainbow of color exploded from the windows and ceiling. Brave Heart landed quickly and they ran to the Hall of Hearts.

"True Heart, Noble Heart. What happened?"

"Grumpy was working on the Rainbow Rescue beam when it started to make weird noises. He told us to get out and then it exploded."

"Where's Grumpy?"

"He was still inside."

Swift Heart ran into the Hall of Hearts. The whole place was tie dyed. She saw something moving against the back wall and got her tummy symbol glowing. She waited for whatever it was to come closer. When she recognized who it was she fell on the floor laughing. It was Grumpy tie dyed a rainbow of colors.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Looking down he saw his blue fur completely covered in an array of colors. "Oh great, this will take days to wash out." Swift Heart couldn't stop laughing. "I'm glad you think it's so funny. Because we're about to match." Grumpy tackled her and as they slid across the floor, Swift Heart became as multicolored as Grumpy.

"Who's laughing now Swift?"

"Trust me it's not gonna be you."

When the others came in, they saw Swift Heart and Grumpy wrestling and becoming extremely colorful.

"You guys look like Hugs and Tugs after they've been finger painting."

"Enough messing around. We have to clean up the Hall of Hearts and fix the RRB (rainbow rescue beam)."

Swift Heart gave Tender Heart an ironic salute, "Yes sir Colonel Spoil Our Fun sir." She grabbed a mop and started to march. The other cousins giggled at her. Tender Heart just rolled his eyes and continued to give out orders.

Sorry for another short chapter. I'm encountering some writers block. And it took me awhile to upload this chapter because I'm technologically challenged.


	3. 3

Okey dokey. Here is the next chappie. I'm sorry it took so long. Junior year of high school is hard. And I tried to make this chapter longer then the others. This is when the fluff sort of kinda maybe starts. It all depends.

It took the Care Bear Family 6 hours to get the Hall of Hearts back to it's normal shape and color. Grumpy and Swift Heart weren't so lucky. It took them 2 days of hard scrubbing before they were back to their blue selves.

"I don't know about you Swift, but I never want to see another luffa as long as I live."

She shook her head trying to get the water out of her ears. Grumpy handed her a towel. "Thanks. Yeah neither do I. Tender Heart just loved rubbing it in that I now had a very 'colorful personality'." She made little quote marks in the air. Grumpy smiled. He rarely smiled but whenever he did, it was usually around her.

"Hold still. You got something on your shoulder." She felt warmth flood her body as Grumpy's paw brushed off her shoulder. Lately she'd been feeling funny around him. Kind of light headed and giddy.

"Hello Earth to Swift Heart." "Huh?" He looked at her concerned. "Are you okay, your face got all red."

"I'm fine. Hey, you wanna race?"

"What's the point. We both know you'll win. You always win."

She started to pout her lip and wiggle her ears. Grumpy groaned, "Oy, the face. I guess I have no choice now do I?" She shook her head. "Alright, we'll race back to my house. On your mark. Get set. Go!" She gave him a 5 second head start before she revved up and shot off. When she passed Grumpy, he started coughing from her cloud dust and fell to his knees.

"Grumpy. Are you okay?" She ran back to him and kneeled beside him. Without warning, Grumpy got to his feet and ran to his front door. "Gotcha."

"You cheated."

"Hmm let me think. I seem to recall a game of war you won by reusing your aces over and over again."

"Okay fine, you win. So what do you wanna do now?"

Before he could respond, Tender Hearts voice broadcasted over the speaker system. "Grumpy, please report to the Hall of Hearts. There is a mission for you.

"Oh man. I guess I'll catch up with you later Swift." She watched him walk tot he Hall of Hearts.

"Note to self, put something wet and very slimy in Tender Hearts bed tonight."

In search of something to do she hopped off in the direction of the Caring Meter. Wish and Share were there giving it a paint job.

"Hey Swift Heart, you wanna help?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do."

High over head, Beastly and Shreeky watched the two Care Bears and Care Bear Cousin.

"Are you ready yet furball."

"Almost Shreeky. Maybe if you helped, it would have been ready sooner."

She pulled out her magic mirror and shot a bolt at his butt. "Now hurry up."

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." Beastly finished attaching the net to the bottom of the helicopter. He dove straight at the group.

Share looked up and saw the two bad guys coming at them. "Look out! It's Beastly and Shreeky!" But it was too late. In one movement, the three were scooped up and flown to No Hearts castle.

They put the members of the Care Bear Family in a cage in No Hearts throne room.

"Uncle No Heart will be here shortly. You'll be in for it then.

Beastly chortled his funky little laugh type thing and they left the room.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Don't worry Wish. Sooner or later the others will realize were gone and come looking for us."

"But that could take hours Swift Heart. Who knows what No Heart will have done to us by then."

Lightning sounded outside and they moved to the center of the cage. The door opened and they watched as the creature in the purple robe entered the room.

"Welcome Care Bears and Care Bear Cousin, to your doom."

"Whatever your planning No Heart. It will never work. The others will stop you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it my purple friend. For when they do, I'll use this on them."

He pulled a lever that opened a secret wall. The Care Bears gasped when they saw what was inside.

Uhoh, another cliffy. If you reveiw, I'll try to type faster. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Care Bears. Sadly.__

This chapter is longer because I had a rush of creativity.__

_Last time on Only Friends?:_

_"Welcome Care Bears and Care Bear Cousin, to your doom." _

_"Whatever your planning No Heart. It will never work. The others will stop you."_

_"Oh, I'm counting on it my purple friend. For when they do, I'll use this on them."_

_He pulled a lever that opened a secret wall. The Care Bears gasped when they saw what was inside._

Tune in now for the exciting events in Chapter 4. Bum bum bum.

Behind the secret wall was a big silver machine with a glass chamber.

"This, my furry little friends, is a de-care-a-lizer. It will take the caring right out of you. As soon as the final adjustments are made, one of you will be tested on. Enjoy these last moments as Defenders of caring. Mwahahahahahahahaha."

"I hope the others get here soon."

Meanwhile back in Care-A-Lot, Grumpy had just gotten back from his mission and went to look for Swift Heart.

"Hey Champ, have you seen Swift Heart around anywhere?"

"Yeah, she, Share, and Wish were painting the Caring Meter. But they should be done by now."

"Where do you suppose they are then?"

Back at No Hearts castle, Swift Heart had almost finished picking the lock on their cage.

"I didn't know you could pick locks." said Share.

"How do you think I got out of my crib all the time? There."

Wish created a shooting star slide and they slid to the floor. As they headed to the door, Swift Heart accidently triggered a booby trap. A net dropped on her from the ceiling.

"Go on you guys, get help." "But what about you?" "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Now Go!" The two Care Bears fled. Swift Heart put the rope between her teeth and tried to bite through. She got shocked. "Ow!"

"It's time Swift Heart. Say good bye to the life you knew and hello to your new master." He pulled her out of the net by her ears and threw her in the glass chamber. She watched as No Heart switched the machine on. A purple gas filled the chamber. Swift Heart started coughing and fell to her knees.

"You can't..... do....this. My friends will.......stop you....."

"Let them try. Your almost gone."

Looking down she saw her tummy symbol disappearing. "No!"

But it was too late. Her symbol disappeared.

No Heart switched off the machine and opened the chamber.

"So Swift Heart, how do you feel?"

A much meaner looking Swift Heart stepped out. Looking around, she balled her hands into fists, "Bad."

Wish and Share made it safely back to Care-A-Lot. "True Heart. Noble Heart. Come quick."

Grumpy, True Heart, Noble Heart, Tender Heart and Brave Heart ran up to them. "What's wrong."

"It's Swift Heart, she's in trouble." Grumpy wasted no time in conjuring up some cloud mobiles. They hopped in and sped off for No Hearts castle.

"Your friends should be here soon to rescue you."

She glared at him, "I have no friends."

"Excellent Swift Heart. Your coming along nicely."

"No Heart! You'd better back away form her if you know what's good for you."

He turned around and saw Grumpy and the others in the doorway. The first thing they noticed was that Swift Hearts symbol was gone. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I've improved her. Don't you agree?"

Grumpy glared daggers at him. "Not at all."

"I'll take care of him. You handle the others." She smirked at Grumpy.

No Heart transformed into a rhino and charged. Swift Heart dashed at Grumpy and slammed him into the wall. He pushed her and she stumbled back. They circled, watching each other.

"Stop Swift Heart. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you. So hold still and make it easy on yourself."

He dodged her punch and pinned her against the wall. "You know you don't want to do this. We're best friends Swift. We're supposed to care about each other. No Heart can't ever change that."

She bit him on his arm and he released her. "Well he has. I don't care about you, and I know you don't care about me."

Looking over at the others, she saw them losing. " I'm right aren't I Grumpy. You don't care about me at all do you. And you never did."

"Now that's where your wrong." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Swift Hearts. After a few seconds he felt her return the kiss.

"Care Bears Stare!" No Heart vanished from the room. Brave Heart looked over to Swift Heart and Grumpy. Her tummy symbol was coming back as Grumpy kissed her. "Hey everyone, look."

Finally they separated. "I'm sorry I slammed you against the wall Grumpy."

"You should be. That hurt. But I'm glad your okay."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Hey love birds. Lets go home."

Grumpy and Swift Heart climbed into one of the cloud mobiles. They waited for the others before he set out for Care-A-Lot.

"When we get back Swift, I think we need to talk."

"I think your right."

When they arrived home, they went to the Hall of Hearts for some coffee. Sitting at a table in the back of the hall, neither of them said a word. It was Grumpy who finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad we were able to save you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I think you would have been okay. I mean, I'm just your best friend right."

He moved his paw to cover hers. "Your not just my friend anymore Swift."

She looked over at him and smiled. They sat like that for over 3 hours. Finally they grew tired and flew home to get some sleep.

Awww. Isn't that romantic. Well I don't care if you disagree, I think it is. And I should know..I WROTE THE STORY. DUHR. Okay now that that's out of my system, I'll try to update soon.


	5. 5

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Thanks to Mega-ManX0 for the honor. Now on with the story. I've been debating with myself long and hard on wether or not to add this next character. She's Mine I invented her. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE. And just so you know, she and my other characters will be included in most of my fictions.

It's been a week since the scrimmage with No Heart. Swift Heart and Grumpy have been spending a lot more time together but hadn't kissed since that day at the castle. They would disappear for hours at a time and get everyone all frantic, then they would stroll up as if nothing were wrong. Today however, Grumpy had to go on a mission, leaving Swift Heart to entertain herself.

Swift Heart decided to go find Cozy Heart and see if she wanted to hang out. She found her, Brave Heart, Loyal Heart, and Treat Heart staring at something carved into a tree.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"It can't be that bad whatever it is?"

Brave heart looked at her fear in his eyes, "Trust me Swift Heart. This is bad."

Tired of dancing around the subject, she pushed passed him and looked at the tree. What she saw there made her heart stop beating

"Who did this? WHO!"

"Who do you think? We only know one person who could have done this."

"It can't be her Loyal Heart. She died 2 years ago. Some one must have done this to scare us. So who was it?"

Treat Heart grabbed her shoulders, "Swift Heart, get a hold of yourself. None of us did this. And it was never proved that she actually died. We're going to find out what's going on, but in order to do hat you need to calm down."

"Your right. Okay, I'm calm. We can't let anyone else see this until we get to the bottom of it. Especially Grumpy. He'll take it worse then me."

They all looked one more time at the medical symbol carved into the tree before disappearing into the forest.

Later that day around 2, Swift Heart sat thinking in her house. The lights were off and all the doors and windows were closed. 'Could it really be her? Is she really alive? But it can't be. We saw her perish in the explosion.'

She came out of her study (theoretical) when she heard her front door open.

"Swift are you okay? Why is it so dark in here?"

"I'm fine Grumpy. I just got tired of seeing the sun."

"That's a lie. Tell me what's really bothering you."

She looked away from him. "I can't."

He steered her eyes back to his. Gently he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Please Swift Heart, tell me."

"I think I'd better show you rather then tell you."

Now he was confused , "Show me what?"

Taking his paws in hers she lead him to the tree that had disturbed her so greatly earlier. "Look what's carved on the tree." Letting go of his paw she backed up a few feet, unable to look upon it again.

Grumpy looked at the tree. Carved into it's smooth pale yellow bark was a medical symbol. His face fell. Gingerly he laid a paw on top of the carving. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he had seen this symbol.

_He and the other members of the Care Bear family had been captured by No Heart. Nothing out of the ordinary except for one thing. Her name was Fauna Grey Wolf _(hmmm. Where have we heard that name before;)). _She was Grumpy's Goddaughter. She was an appaloosa pegasus with a gold colored medical symbol on her forehead and down her face. She had the power to turn into any animal she wanted. He'd loved her with all his heart, and she betrayed them. She had tricked them one by one and taken them to No Heart. No Heart tortured them and she did nothing. They tried to get her to save them. Tried to get her to remember how much she loved them. Then, right before No Heart destroyed them, something clicked. She let them go and fought off No Heart. They made it out, but she didn't. No Heart set off some kind of explosion. He made it out without a scratch. Fauna was never seen again._

Grumpy slumped to his knees. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is. Tell me this is some kind of prank Swift."

She didn't answer him. He spun around and faced her, tears welling in his eyes.

"Who did this Swift Heart? My heart can't take breaking again. Tell me who did this so I can destroy them."

"Grumpy! Get a hold of yourself. This is why I didn't want you to find outI knew you'd act rash."

"Rash? Rash! Swift Heart, I raised her. She betrayed me and now apparently she's still alive and you say I'm being rash!"

She lowered her head, ears drooping. "I'm sorry Grumpy. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

His glare disappeared. Moving away from the tree he embraced Swift Heart. "I'm sorry Swift. God listen to me. I don't even know if all this is true and already it's making me grumpy."

She smiled. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"We'd better go tell True Heart and Noble Heart. If everyone was working on this it might be solved quicker."

Beastly watched as the couple drove back to Care-A-Lot. "I can't wait to tell Lord No Heart. He'll be so thrilled." Hoping onto his little helicopter bike, he peddled as hard as he could back to No Hearts castle.

No Heart was standing over his cauldron, plotting a new way to get rid of the Care Bear Family. (Like he has any other hobbies.)

"Oh No Heart! Guess what I just heard."

"What is it you bumbling fur brain. Tell me before I turn you into a rug for my throne room."

"The Care Bears think that Fauna is back from the dead."

"Really? This might be most beneficial to me. Go back there with Shreeky. I want you to tell me every move they make. If she is alive, we will get to her first. Now hurry up and get out of my sight."

"Right away No Heart."

Back in Care-A-Lot a huge debate was going on. They were fighting over wether or not they should tell Fauna's pegasus friends that she's come back.

"I don't think we should tell them. What if this isn't real?"

"But what if it is? We promised Blue that if we found out anything we'd tell him.

"I know Champ. But this is two years later. He's probably given up hope by now."

"He'd never give up Tender Heart. He loved her more then anyone."

"Wssspshhhhuyyythhngehhshf" "Secret says that we should tell them. They could help us find out if she really is alive."

"Alright. We'll take a vote. All in favor of telling them say ai." 20 voices said ai. "All opposed say nay." The remaining 8 said nay. "Looks like we're telling them."

"I'll go Tender Heart. It might be easier for Blue if her hears it from her Godfather."

"I'll go too."

"Okay. Be careful. You never know, this could be a plot of No Heart's."

"You think everything is a plot of No Heart's."

"Just go tell Blue what you need to tell him. Before I change my mind."

Okay this chapter's done. Thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The more you review, the more motivated I'll be to update quicker.


	6. 6

Thanks for the reviews. Yes Rock Raider, there are going to be more villains in my story. They are the best part after all, right? Okay enough of me talking. On with the show!! I mean story. Hehe.

Pegasus Falls. Home of the pegasis. It's hidden away on earth. Only very few know of it's existence. 75 of those few mean the pegasis that live there harm. They are the Hunters. Sworn to find a way into the Falls and destroy all it's inhabitants. The current king pegasus is Blue Timber Wolf. He is Fauna's fiancee. Like Fauna, he can turn into any animal he wants. Fauna gave him this power. Grumpy and Swift Heart entered Pegasus Falls through the secret passage Fauna had shown them a long time ago. It emerged next to Pearl Head Mountains which is where Blue lives. They walked up to the two pegasis guarding the entrance into the mountain. They scowled at the Care Bears.

"We wish to speak to Blue. It's urgent."

Toadstool snorted. "His majesty is in a foul mood today. But I'll see if he'll see you." Turning he trotted down the tunnel.

Blue and The Council stood around a table in Blues study, looking over a peace treaty with the River Centaurs. It was mostly the council who were talking. Blue just stood there, a melancholy look on his face.

"What!" He snapped in answer to Toadstool's knock.

"Forgive me my Council, your majesty, but Grumpy and Swift Heart are here and they say they need to........"

Blue interrupted him, his face brightening. "Let them in right away Toadstool. Excuse me gentlemen, we'll continue this meeting later." The council bowed to him and walked out. Toadstool whinnied down the tunnel to Kingblade.

"The king will see you now." Grumpy and Swift Heart joined Blue in the main entrance hall.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. Ever. What brings you here?"

Grumpy had debated with himself just how he was going to break the news to Blue. He finally decided to just tell him straight out, rather then prolonging it. "Blue, we think Fauna's alive."

He couldn't breath. His whole body froze. "She...she....she's alive? Where, where is she?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. How do you know she's alive but not know where she is?"

Swift Heart told Blue about Fauna's symbol appearing on a tree in the Forest of Feelings.

"I have to go. I'm going to find her."

He halted and smiled at Grumpy. "Thank you for telling me. I know Tender Heart probably didn't want you to. I'll let you know if I find her." Blue ran out of his home.

Grumpy laid his paw on Swift Hearts shoulder. "Come on, we have our own search to conduct. Let's start with her old hangouts on earth. There's only 4 of them." She kissed his paw. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh Lord No Heart, Professor Cold Heart, and Dark Hearts dark side have arrived."

"Excellent. Show them to my throne room."

A cackling Beastly lead in No Hearts sometime allies. They entered cautiously, fully aware of No Hearts mood swings. However, they were curious to what the sorcerer had to tell them.

They bowed to the commanding figure on the throne, "Greetings gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"The pleasure is ours No Heart. Now what do you have to tell us?"

"Allow me too show you," he lead them over to his cauldron. Laying his hands palm down over the liquid, he started to chant. A picture began to form in the murky depths. Professor Cold Heart backed away from, Dark Heart's eyes widened. The tree in the Forest of Feelings was staring at them.

"So. What's the plan?"

"We find her before those fuzzy wuzzies?"

"Exactly." No Heart let out an evil laugh.

Blue flew as fast as he could, smiling. Unlike the Care Bears, he knew exactly where Fauna would be. But he couldn't tell them that. He knew Fauna would reveal herself to them when she was ready. He flew to the wildest part of Pegasus Falls. It was dark here. The over grown under brush and tall trees prevented almost all light from penetrating the canopy. He walked cautiously. No one knew exactly what inhabited this area. All they knew was it wasn't just pegasis. Finally he reached his destination, Fauna's old nest. But to his great surprise, it was empty. "Fauna where are you?" He whispered the question.

"Not that far away."

Blue whirled around and smiled.

Swift Heart sighed exasperated. They'd just left Fauna's last hangout and still no sign of her. Grumpy glanced at her. Worry crossed his face. Reaching over he gripped Swift Hearts paw. "Something tells me there's more on your mind then just this Fauna thing. What is it?"

She looked down and gripped him back. "It's just too much. First you and I happen, and I'm still trying to sort those feelings out, then Fauna supposedly comes back from the dead and..." She shook her head rather then finish the sentence.

"I know. I'm overwhelmed too. But I do care about you."

"I care about you too. Do you wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

She smiled wickedly. Grumpy hated any food that was spicy. "How about we go for Mexican. I'd kill for a spicy burrito."

Grumpy groaned, "Awww, I hate spicy food. Do we have too? No no no, not the face. Don't give me the face. Grrr, I can never say no to the face. Okay. Let's go get some Chipotle."

She lunged for him giving him a hug. "Whoa. Driving here." He shoved her away, blushing, and dove down to earth. "I wonder if Blue's had any luck?"

She was standing there. Just 10 feet away. Her dark dark brown hair and equally dark eyes were exactly the way he remembered. She was the same height, same complexion, same Fauna he knew. On her forehead was her gold medical symbol, over her left eye was her scar. She stared at him, looking him over.

At last she smiled. "It's been a long time Blue. You look good." (This next part is gonna get a little PG-13)

"Where have you been? For the past two years where have you been?"

"In hiding. I had so much to think about. I didn't want anyone to disturb me until I was ready. Don't be mad, I know I've caused a lot of heartache, but I couldn't bear to loose you."

Blue couldn't wait any longer. He joined Fauna in human form and strode up to her. As soon as he was close enough he enveloped her in a huge hug. Fauna hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder. Pressing his mouth to her neck he trailed kisses over her cheek and to her lips. Fauna met him there, kissing him hard. Warmth flooded his body, melting away the ice that had covered his heart. Stopping shortly for air, he came right back, afraid that he might loose her again. Her hands explored his body as his tongue entered her mouth, deepening their kiss. Finally they calmed down and Blue was content just to hold her.

"I love you Blue."

"I love you too Fauna. You should probably go see Grumpy now right?"

She gently kissed his lips. Not till tomorrow, the only person I'm interested in seeing tonight is you."

He smiled and lowered his mouth once more for another series of warm kisses.

Now you've met Fauna. The next chapter is going to be all about Swift Heart and Grumpy's date. P.S. to Rock Raider, I loved the new story.


	7. 7

Shout out to Mega-ManX0, Patient Heart, and Rock Raider. Loved your stories. As I said, this chapter will be about Swift Hearts and Grumpys date. Again the only things I own are Fauna, Blue, the other pegasis, and created the Swift Heart Grumpy pairing.

(A/N: I was watchin Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland the other day and noticed something. 1, Swift Hearts uncle came to look for her in Grumpy's House, and 2, they were together an awful lot in that movie. I'm so proud of myself.)

Grumpy parked the cloud mobile outside of Chipotle. It was about 3 in the afternoon so they had just missed the lunch time rush. Swift Heart got out and waited for Grumpy by the door. He joined her and paw in paw they walked inside. They got a few stares from the adults in the room, but a couple of kids that looked to be about 10 or 11 waved at them. They smiled in response and got in the short line at the register.

"Welcome to Chipotle. What can I get ya?"

"I'll have the soft taco's with steak and all the fixings." Swift Heart told him.

"What sauce would you like?"

"The hottest you got." Grumpy looked disgusted. Ever since Playful Heart and Funshine had put tabasco sauce on his food as a practical joke when he was a baby he hated anything spicy.

"You're gonna regret that Swift Heart."

She ignored him and watched as they prepared her food.

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "I'll have the same as her only with chicken and the least spicy sauce that you got?"

"Here you go. Enjoy."

They walked to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Swift Heart got through three bites of her first taco before she felt the effects of the sauce. She could've sworn smoke was coming out of her ears and her face turning red, it was so hot. Grumpy just laughed as she drank her soda and then his.

"Hey I wanted that." Swift Heart gave him a glare that would have peeled paint. He grinned and kissed her. Her face really did get red now. He helped her wipe off some of the hot sauce on her food until it was eatable. The rest of their meal passed quietly with no more leaps at the sodas.

Afterwards, they decided to go and see a movie. Looking over their choices, their final choice was between A Series of Unfortunate Events and Meet the Focker's. They decided to see Meet the Focker's because it was a comedy and Swift Heart wanted to see if Grumpy would laugh. (Such a nice girl-friend she is. First Mexican food and then comedies.) Surprisingly Grumpy did laugh. A lot!

"I'm really glad we chose this movie." He whispered to Swift Heart.

"Me too. I'll have to tell Playful Heart to see it. He'd love it. But then again, he might get some ideas. I don't know haw but every time the Cousins went to see a movie, somehow it would give Playful Heart an idea for a prank."

"He might decide to dye everyone blue. But that might not be such a bad thing seeing as it wouldn't effect you."

She grinned and turned her attention back to the screen. Grumpy reached his arm over letting it settle on her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace with a sigh.

When the movie was over, they climbed into their cloud mobile and drove home. Swift Heart dropped Grumpy off in front of the Hall of Hearts. He had the night shift and would be staying there in case the Caring Meter went off. After a good night kiss, Swift Heart drove to her home in the Forest of Feelings. The moment she got in the door her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Swift."

"Hi Grumpy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you say that."

"I just saw you a minute ago and now I'm talking to you on the phone when your supposed to be doing the night shift."

"I missed you."

"Good night silly. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." She smirked as she heard Grumpy hang up. Going into her living room, she watched tv until about 10 o'clock. Then she climbed into bed, but found she couldn't fall asleep. Reaching over to her night stand, she grabbed her book and started reading it. 3 chapters later, she was till wide awake. Sighing she got out of bed, grabbed a blanket, and got into her cloud mobile.

Grumpy heard the cloud mobile and looked up from building his house of cards. Swift Heart stood in the heart shaped doorway holding a blanket.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep."

"Pull up a chair. I could use the company."

They spent the evening playing cards, paper football, and table top soccer. When the day shift came in the next morning, they found Swift Heart and Grumpy asleep on the floor curled up in a blanket.

I'm sorry it's so short. Please don't throw things at me. It's short but sweet. The next chappie is going to explain Fauna a little better because some of you seem confused. Enjoy.


	8. 8 the finale

Sadly, this will be the closing chapter to this story. But don't panic, I'm already working on an all new story. It's gonna be good.

A group of Star Buddies were casually lounging on a tall mound of white fluffy clouds. They'd just played an exhausting game of tag and were trying to decide what to play next. One of them was in the middle of a sentence filled with whistles and squeaks when a shadow passed over head. Looking up revealed only empty air and blue sky. Ignoring it as a large bird, they resumed their conversation.

It was just after 10 o'clock in the morning. The Care Bears and Cousins were in the Hall of Hearts getting their assignments for the day. Tender Heart was droning on and on about something but no one was really listening. Playful Heart and Funshine had started a game of dots while Champ and Good Luck were thumb wrestling. Bedtime was asleep as well as Brave Heart, Wish, Harmony, and Gentle Heart.

"That about wraps it up. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah. Why do you talk so much?"

All heads turned towards the voice. Fauna was standing in the hall of hearts, wings folded against her back( remember she's a natural pegasus ), a smirk on her face. No one moved, they just stared at her. They couldn't decide wether to be furious or over joyed. The silence was broken by the sound of a chair crashing to the floor. Grumpy ran at Fauna a huge smile on his face. Jumping the last three feet, he latched onto Fauna's foreleg. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're safe."

He felt Fauna shifting beneath him. Human arms hugged him back. Wet drops fell on his head.

"I'm sorry Grumpy. For everything I ever did."

"Good. You'd be incredibly heartless if you weren't."

Swift Heart got down from her chair and ran over to hug Fauna, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "How did you escape from the explosion?"

"My mom."

Grumpy let her go, a frown creasing his face. "What!"

_Flashback_

_"Grumpy don't wander to far. We don't want you getting lost now."_

_The little blue cub nodded and continued his trek on wobbly legs. Going into the Forest of Feelings, he saw a butterfly and followed it down the path. They butter fly lead him to a river all the colors of the rainbow. On the banks of the river, a young filly with a coat with every horse color ever known was grazing peacefully. Grumpy was so transfixed on her that he didn't see the dip in the bank. Falling head over heals he landed into a puddle of mud. The filly giggled and walked over to him. _

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Just a little embarrassed. My names Grumpy Bear. What's yours?"_

_"Rainbow Rabbit." She did a little bow, spreading small immature wings out to her sides. Grumpy gaped wide mouthed. She was just full of surprises. _

_"I didn't know you could fly?" _

_"Well I can't yet. I'm not old enough. But in another month I should be able to. What kind of creature are you? I've never seen a blue bear before."_

_"I'm a Care Bear. At least that's what True Heart tells me. Don't really know what it means."_

_"Would you like to play?"_

_"Sure."_

_Fast forward a few years._

_"Grumpy, I need you to go on a caring mission with me. There's...."_

_"Sorry Tender Heart not today. Rainbow had her foal yesterday and I want to got see it."_

_He ran passed his friend to the cloud mobiles. Hopping in the nearest one he sped to Pegasus Falls. Arriving at Rainbow and her husband Blizzards nest, he saw a small lump under Rainbows wing. _

_"Hey Grumpy. Her she is." Lifting her wing, grumpy gazed upon a little appaloosa filly. She was all brown except on her rump. There was a large white patch with many brown spots. ( A/N coloration known as appaloosa although it's a rare form. ) Grumpy knelt down and gently stroked her soft muzzle. She opened her eyes and gave a little sneeze. Rainbow chuckled and licked her. _

_"What are you going to call her?"_

_"Because of a unique gift she has, we're going to call her Fauna."_

_End Flashback._

"Grumpy? Grumpy!"

"Huh? What? Sorry. I was just remembering. How did your mom help you. She's dead."

"I don't really know. One moment I was trying to avoid being crushed by falling stone, and the next I was outside. It looked like her ghost or something but I did see her. She nuzzled me and vanished. I didn't want to come back so I went into hiding. I was hoping you would be less angry at me if I stayed away for a while."

"You know I could never stay mad at you. I raised you ever since your mom and dad were murdered."

Swift Heart coughed. "Hey I helped too."

"Well maybe a little."

"A little?" She started to tick of points on her paw.

"I babysat, I bathed her, I cooked for her, I taught her to fly, I talked you into letting her date Blue. I..."

"Okay okay we get it. You get mother of the year award." Swift Heart smiled and kissed him.

"Hold up time out! When did this happen." The Care Bear family spent the next couple of hours filling in Fauna on all she had missed in the 2 years since she disappeared.

Just as they were finishing up, a red and purple flash came from outside. Looking out the window, Treat Heart saw Dark Heart, No Heart and Professor Cold Heart.

"Quick everybody outside."

"Fauna you stay here."

She trotted past Grumpy. "Fat chance. You know as well as I why they're here. And I intend to chase them away."

No Heart grinned when he saw his former assistant emerge from the Hall of Hearts.

"Hello dear Fauna. So nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same to you. Oh wait, no I don't. Let's just make this quick. We all know how it's going to turn out. I hate you, you hate me. I attack you, you zap me, I shift and attack again, you and Dark Heart both shift and attack me, Cold Heart tries to freeze Care Bears, I knock Dark Heart unconscious, they stare Cold Heart, I break your pendant, and you shout, 'I hate you all' and fly away to your castle. That pretty much sums it up right."

No Heart stood considering. "No you forgot the part where in one last attempt I shout 'now' to Beastly. He throws a gold net over you and renders you harmless. Then I brain wash you into becoming my assistant again as the Care Bears watch. But your will is stronger this time and instead you stare me."

"Right. How could I have forgotten that part." As Fauna had been talking to No Heart, the Care Bear Family had snuck around behind the villains and formed al line.

"Care Bears count down...4..."

"Awww I hate this part"

"3....."

"Great a double whammy. Fauna's starting her symbol up"

"2...."

"This is gonna hurt."

"1...."

"So long No Heart."

"Care Bear Stare."

The stares hit their targets right on. Fauna let loose a blast of her own. When the stares stopped, the villains were a rainbow of colors.

"Quick. Let's leave before the feelings take over. I hate you all Care Bears. Especially you Fauna."

Fauna rolled her eyes. "What did I say. He's so predictable."

The evil trio vanished and Fauna was surrounded by the Care Bears. "This calls for a celebration. How about tonight, we have a welcome home party for Fauna."

"That's a great idea Birthday Bear."

"What do you say Fauna?"

"Sure. Let me get Blue and we'll be back."

The Care Bears staggered in her back draft as she took off.

The party lasted into the wee hours of the morning. When it was finally time for everyone to get some sleep, rather then go home, they all passed out in random spot's of the Hall of Hearts. In the very center of the hall, Fauna was laying with Grumpy curled up under her wing. On his left was Swift Heart and on her right was Blue. All 4 had a smile on their faces.

That's it. It's over. Yayayayayyay. That took forever to write. Especially since Fan Fic was down for a while. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I had a blast writing this last chapter. TTFN. MWAH.


End file.
